Test No.2354
v | test_number = 2354 | date = 14,15,16,17,18 August 2019 (5-day match) | venue = Galle | toss = New Zealand, elected to bat first | result = Sri Lanka won by 6 wickets | man_of_the_match = Dimuth Karunaratne | umpires = Michael Gough & Richard Illingworth | last_test = Test No.2353 | next_test = Test No.2355 |}} Sri Lanka 249 (Dickwella 61, Mendis 53, Patel 5-89, Somerville 3-83) and 268 for 4 (Karunaratne 122, Thirimanne 64, Mathews 28*) beat New Zealand 249 (Taylor 86, Nicholls 42, Akila 5-80, Lakmal 4-29) and 285 (Watling 77, Latham 45, Embuldeniya 4-99, De Silva 3-25) by six wickets Dimuth Karunaratne played a big part in preserving his perfect record as Test captain as Sri Lanka brought up their third consecutive win since he took over, brushing New Zealand aside with a six-wicket win on the fifth day and picking up the full 60 points in their first World Test Championship match. In the process, Karunaratne also brought up his first century in 23 innings and his ninth overall as the hosts bested the previous record chase in Galle - 99 - by some distance. Karunaratne came out just as positively as he had in the last session of the fourth day, adopting a simple strategy of working the spinners square on either side, off both front and back foot. In scoring 122, Karunaratne hit only six fours and a six, which belied his overall approach to prioritise a brisk scoring rate. To that end, he stepped out early in the day for a delightful flick off Ajaz Patel for a boundary, and then launched the left-arm spinner over the midwicket boundary four overs later to bring up the 150 stand for the opening wicket with Lahiru Thirimanne. Between those two shots, though, were glimpses of the occasionally turbulent theme of his innings. Karunaratne had survived a stumping chance, and at least two legitimate catching chances on the fourth day. Shortly after that flick off Patel, he got a thick outside edge on the cut - a shot that he couldn't quite control all innings long - that snuck through for a four, and was then dropped by Tom Latham at short leg. It was Latham's third drop of the innings in that position. That set the tone early in the day, and with every over of nudging and manipulating the field for singles, New Zealand's resolve was visibly diminishing. Any hope came through Sri Lanka's misadventures. Thirimanne, ever under scrutiny as a Test player, batted with composure and control throughout the innings in one of Sri Lanka's most prolific fourth-innings opening stands of all time. If he showed any shakiness during the innings, it was when he swept, and that was the shot that led to his dismissal, Will Somerville getting his man on the review. The opening stand was worth 161. In keeping with the pattern of his short career, Kusal Mendis managed to fit in both exquisite strokeplay and a frustrating surrender in an innings of six balls. With a solid platform laid and the opponents on the mat, his plan seemed to be to attack relentlessly, and this resulted in two pristine shots off Somerville - down the track quickly, using the spin to lift one over midwicket and the other over the long-on boundary. But the daring was short-lived when he swept Patel to midwicket next over, offering New Zealand some optimism with 94 runs to still get. But the arrival of Angelo Mathews brought the calm it always has, and the veteran settled immediately into the role Thirimanne played for Karunaratne. New Zealand were switching bowlers fast, with Kane Williamson even trying himself for the first time in the Test, but the 44-run stand between the senior-most batsmen put Sri Lanka on the doorstep of victory. Karunaratne did eventually nick behind trying to chop outside off stump, in a rare Tim Southee over. But coming in next was Kusal Perera, the architect of Sri Lanka's miracle chase against South Africa earlier this year. He had no issues slashing deliveries off that line - or dragging them to the leg side - and came out with what looked like the sole intention to finish the chase before lunch. With his boundaries, he forced a four-over extension with 22 runs to get, but fell shortly after for 19-ball 23. Mathews and Dhananjaya de Silva didn't manage to get the runs in that period, but with only six runs to get, the umpires deemed it fit to give Sri Lanka another extension and the chase was sealed with a Mathews flick to fine, seven balls later. Fall of wickets: 1-64 (Tom Latham, 26.3 ov), 2-64 (Kane Williamson, 26.6 ov), 3-71 (Jeet Raval, 30.2 ov), 4-171 (Henry Nicholls, 58.2 ov), 5-179 (BJ Watling, 60.2 ov), 6-205 (Ross Taylor, 69.1 ov), 7-216 (Mitchell Santner, 73.5 ov), 8-222 (Tim Southee, 74.6 ov), 9-249 (Trent Boult, 83.1 ov), 10-249 (Ajaz Patel, 83.2 ov) Fall of wickets: 1-27 (Lahiru Thirimanne, 10.6 ov), 2-66 (Dimuth Karunaratne, 22.5 ov), 3-143 (Kusal Mendis, 46.5 ov), 4-144 (Kusal Perera, 47.3 ov), 5-155 (Dhananjaya de Silva, 52.2 ov), 6-158 (Angelo Mathews, 54.1 ov), 7-161 (Akila Dananjaya, 55.5 ov), 8-242 (Suranga Lakmal, 84.4 ov), 9-262 (Niroshan Dickwella, 91.1 ov), 10-267 (Lasith Embuldeniya, 93.2 ov) Fall of wickets: 1-8 (Jeet Raval, 7.4 ov), 2-20 (Kane Williamson, 14.4 ov), 3-25 (Ross Taylor, 16.3 ov), 4-81 (Tom Latham, 27.5 ov), 5-98 (Henry Nicholls, 39.2 ov), 6-124 (Mitchell Santner, 49.3 ov), 7-178 (Tim Southee, 69.5 ov), 8-224 (BJ Watling, 90.3 ov), 9-260 (Trent Boult, 98.2 ov), 10-285 (Ajaz Patel, 105.6 ov) '''Fall of wickets: '''Match details *Series: Sri Lanka led the 2-match series 1-0 *Player of the match: Dimuth Karunaratne *TV umpire: Bruce Oxenford *Match referee: Andy Pycroft *Reserve umpire: Lyndon Hannibal Close of play *day 1 – New Zealand 1st innings 203/5 (LRPL Taylor 86*, MJ Santner 8*, 68 ov) *day 2 – Sri Lanka 1st innings 227/7 (N Dickwella 39*, RAS Lakmal 28*, 80 ov) *day 3 – New Zealand 2nd innings 195/7 (BJ Watling 63*, WER Somerville 5*, 76 ov) *day 4 – Sri Lanka 2nd innings 133/0 (FDM Karunaratne 71*, HDRL Thirimanne 57*, 50 ov) *day 5 – Sri Lanka 2nd innings 268/4 (86.1 ov) - end of match Match notes Day 1 *Drinks: New Zealand - 21/0 in 14.0 overs (JA Raval 12, TWM Latham 7) *New Zealand: 50 runs in 20.4 overs (125 balls), Extras 2 *1st Wicket: 50 runs in 125 balls (JA Raval 25, TWM Latham 23, Ex 2) *Lunch: New Zealand - 71/3 in 30.2 overs (LRPL Taylor 6) *New Zealand: 100 runs in 37.6 overs (229 balls), Extras 2 *4th Wicket: 50 runs in 93 balls (LRPL Taylor 30, HM Nicholls 21, Ex 0) *Drinks: New Zealand - 127/3 in 49.0 overs (LRPL Taylor 39, HM Nicholls 22) *LRPL Taylor: 50 off 86 balls (3 x 4) *New Zealand: 150 runs in 55.1 overs (332 balls), Extras 3 *4th Wicket: 100 runs in 167 balls (LRPL Taylor 57, HM Nicholls 42, Ex 1) *Over 58.2: Review by New Zealand (Batting), Umpire - RK Illingworth, Batsman - HM Nicholls (Struck down) *Tea: New Zealand - 179/5 in 60.2 overs (LRPL Taylor 70) *Rain: New Zealand - 179/5 in 60.2 overs (LRPL Taylor 70) *New Zealand: 200 runs in 67.5 overs (408 balls), Extras 3 *Bad Weather: New Zealand - 203/5 in 68.0 overs (LRPL Taylor 86, MJ Santner 8) *Rain: New Zealand - 203/5 in 68.0 overs (LRPL Taylor 86, MJ Santner 8) *End Of Day: New Zealand - 203/5 in 68.0 overs (LRPL Taylor 86, MJ Santner 8) Day 2 *Lunch: Sri Lanka - 34/1 in 13.0 overs (FDM Karunaratne 23, BKG Mendis 1) *Sri Lanka: 50 runs in 16.2 overs (98 balls), Extras 0 *Over 27.1: Review by New Zealand (Bowling), Umpire - RK Illingworth, Batsman - BKG Mendis (Struck down) *Drinks: Sri Lanka - 93/2 in 32.0 overs (BKG Mendis 38, AD Mathews 6) *Sri Lanka: 100 runs in 36.2 overs (218 balls), Extras 0 *3rd Wicket: 50 runs in 100 balls (BKG Mendis 25, AD Mathews 26, Ex 0) *BKG Mendis: 50 off 88 balls (7 x 4, 1 x 6) *Tea: Sri Lanka - 143/3 in 46.5 overs (AD Mathews 41) *Sri Lanka: 150 runs in 49.1 overs (295 balls), Extras 0 *AD Mathews: 50 off 97 balls (7 x 4, 1 x 6) *Over 59.4: Review by Sri Lanka (Batting), Umpire - RK Illingworth, Batsman - RAS Lakmal (Upheld) *Drinks: Sri Lanka - 178/7 in 61.0 overs (N Dickwella 8, RAS Lakmal 11) *Sri Lanka: 200 runs in 69.3 overs (417 balls), Extras 1 *8th Wicket: 50 runs in 107 balls (N Dickwella 27, RAS Lakmal 24, Ex 1) *Over 78.5: Review by New Zealand (Batting), Umpire - RK Illingworth, Batsman - WER Somerville (Upheld) *End Of Day: Sri Lanka - 227/7 in 80.0 overs (N Dickwella 39, RAS Lakmal 28) *New ball taken at 81.1 overs *Drinks: New Zealand - 249/8 in 83.0 overs (WER Somerville 9, TA Boult 18) *Innings Break: New Zealand - 249/10 in 83.2 overs (WER Somerville 9) *Over 83.2: Review by New Zealand (Batting), Umpire - MA Gough, Batsman - AY Patel (Struck down - Umpires Call) Day 3 *Lunch: New Zealand - 18/1 in 13.0 overs (TWM Latham 9, KS Williamson 3) *New Zealand: 50 runs in 20.6 overs (128 balls), Extras 6 *4th Wicket: 50 runs in 65 balls (TWM Latham 29, HM Nicholls 15, Ex 6) *Drinks: New Zealand - 81/4 in 27.5 overs (HM Nicholls 15) *Over 30.2: Review by New Zealand (Batting), Umpire - RK Illingworth, Batsman - BJ Watling (Upheld) *New Zealand: 100 runs in 40.1 overs (243 balls), Extras 10 *Tea: New Zealand - 124/6 in 49.3 overs (BJ Watling 20) *New Zealand: 150 runs in 61.5 overs (373 balls), Extras 10 *Over 61.6: Review by Sri Lanka (Bowling), Umpire - MA Gough, Batsman - BJ Watling (Struck down) *Drinks: New Zealand - 168/6 in 66.0 overs (BJ Watling 45, TG Southee 19) *7th Wicket: 50 runs in 110 balls (BJ Watling 29, TG Southee 21, Ex 0) *BJ Watling: 50 off 120 balls (3 x 4) *Bad Light: New Zealand - 195/7 in 76.0 overs (BJ Watling 63, WER Somerville 5) *End Of Day: New Zealand - 195/7 in 76.0 overs (BJ Watling 63, WER Somerville 5) *New ball taken at 80.1 overs *Sri Lanka: 250 runs in 86.4 overs (520 balls), Extras 3 *N Dickwella: 50 off 95 balls (2 x 4) *Over 88.5: Review by New Zealand (Bowling), Umpire - MA Gough, Batsman - L Embuldeniya (Struck down) *Drinks: Sri Lanka - 262/8 in 90.5 overs (N Dickwella 61, L Embuldeniya 0) *Innings Break: Sri Lanka - 267/10 in 93.2 overs (CBRLS Kumara 0) *Over 93.2: Review by Sri Lanka (Batting), Umpire - RK Illingworth, Batsman - L Embuldeniya (Struck down) Day 4 *Wet Ground: New Zealand - 195/7 in 76.0 overs (BJ Watling 63, WER Somerville 5) *New Zealand: 200 runs in 79.2 overs (478 balls), Extras 10 *New ball taken at 80.1 overs *Drinks: New Zealand - 231/8 in 92.0 overs (WER Somerville 21, TA Boult 6) *New Zealand: 250 runs in 96.6 overs (584 balls), Extras 10 *Over 103.2: Review by Sri Lanka (Bowling), Umpire - MA Gough, Batsman - AY Patel (Struck down) *Lunch: New Zealand - 285/10 in 106.0 overs (WER Somerville 40) *Over 105.6: Review by New Zealand (Batting), Umpire - MA Gough, Batsman - AY Patel (Struck down) *Sri Lanka 2nd innings *Drinks: Sri Lanka - 29/0 in 16.0 overs (FDM Karunaratne 20, HDRL Thirimanne 9) *Sri Lanka: 50 runs in 25.4 overs (154 balls), Extras 1 *1st Wicket: 50 runs in 154 balls (FDM Karunaratne 34, HDRL Thirimanne 17, Ex 1) *FDM Karunaratne: 50 off 113 balls (2 x 4) *Tea: Sri Lanka - 76/0 in 32.0 overs (FDM Karunaratne 52, HDRL Thirimanne 23) *Sri Lanka: 100 runs in 38.3 overs (231 balls), Extras 1 *1st Wicket: 100 runs in 231 balls (FDM Karunaratne 58, HDRL Thirimanne 41, Ex 1) *HDRL Thirimanne: 50 off 124 balls (4 x 4) *Drinks: Sri Lanka - 127/0 in 47.0 overs (FDM Karunaratne 68, HDRL Thirimanne 54) *End Of Day: Sri Lanka - 133/0 in 50.0 overs (FDM Karunaratne 71, HDRL Thirimanne 57) Day 5 *Sri Lanka: 150 runs in 57.5 overs (347 balls), Extras 5 *1st Wicket: 150 runs in 347 balls (FDM Karunaratne 89, HDRL Thirimanne 61, Ex 5) *Over 60.2: Review by New Zealand (Bowling), Umpire - RK Illingworth, Batsman - HDRL Thirimanne (Upheld) *FDM Karunaratne: 100 off 216 balls (5 x 4, 1 x 6) *Drinks: Sri Lanka - 193/2 in 67.0 overs (FDM Karunaratne 107, AD Mathews 7) *Sri Lanka: 200 runs in 68.4 overs (412 balls), Extras 5 *Over 77.5: Review by Sri Lanka (Batting), Umpire - MA Gough, Batsman - MDKJ Perera (Struck down - Umpires Call) *Over 79.4: Review by New Zealand (Bowling), Umpire - MA Gough, Batsman - MDKJ Perera (Struck down) *New ball taken at 80.1 overs *Sri Lanka: 250 runs in 81.2 overs (488 balls), Extras 7 External links *Scorecard at Cricinfo.com Category:Test Matches Category:2019 Test matches